joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Teh Docturr
Summary Teh Docturr is a Teim Lurd from the planet Gurlafree, located in the constellation of Kerstabruyolus. His main feature being his boundlessly above boundlessly above boundlessly boundless amount of derpiness, applicable with Memetic abilities, but it is unknown whether he is, in reality, a true Memetic. Powers and Stats Tier: Impossible to define, he has never shown true power, but we all know he has the destructive capability to an extent of indescribable and undefinable proportions. Higher than all teirs comprehensible. Name: Takes the alias "Teh Docturr" but his true name is actually impossible to access; not even memetic tiers can access his knowledge and details. Origin: Doctor Who (specifically the episode, "The Rings of Akhaten") but the specifics are irrelevant. Gender: Referred to as male, incomparable to the concept of gender. Age: Above the concept. Classification: Derp God, His Derpiness, Too strong. Attack Potency: Immeasurable, but usually not needed as he can completely obliterate anything and everything with his presence. No matter how hax it is. Speed: We have a running track. Of an infinite number of Omniverses and above in length. We did time him... the stop-watch ran backwards. Lifting Strength: Don't challenge this guy at the gym... | Immeasurable. Durability: Is that even a category when it's about this guy? | Infinite+Infinite+Infinite to the infinte+. Stamina: Do not engage in staring contest. DO NOT ENGAGE. | Immeasurable. Range: Immeasurable, boundlessly above boundlessness. Standard Equipment: Teh TURDIS, Sanic Scruwdreevar. Intelligence: He defeated chess in chess | Literally immeasurable. | Makes Omniscient characters look like newborn babies. Weaknesses: Nope. Feats: An infinite number of all the conceivable and non-conceivable feats all happened instantaneously. Notable ones are picking his nose and flicking the booger to the Suggsverse, one-shotting it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Literally, all of them and an infinite number more, but these are his most used attacks: * Sanic Blerst: Teh Docturr releases a Sanic wave which ripples reality from his scruwdreevar, obliterating anything and everything in that current universe. * Time Blarp: kicks time's butt, and makes time scream so loud that everything that travels in a liner conception of time (everything) is hit with permanent psychological damage (and death, obviously). * Shush: Teh Docturr steps out of teh TURDIS, says "shush" to the opponent, and gies back inside. The enemy is trapped in the void of anti-time forever. * Nope: '''Can negate any attack, technique or defence no matter how fucking hax it is, by saying "Nope" (Can say "nope" at any speed he wants). * '''Cern't Dei: '''Teh Docturr can't be effected by anything. Anything. Anything. Anything. Do you understand? Not a thing. Even something designed to destroy "Cern't Dei" can't destroy it. This ability is on at ALL times and CANNOT be turned off, even by himself. This also means that he can't be boosted by good effects, but that doesn't really matter. I mean, he's Teh Docturr. Gallery Other: '''Notable Victories: Teh Mustarr. Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Males Category:Ageless